husnockfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony
"I did exactly what I said I would do. I left the Homeworld on the Mission and returned with a Husnock vessel by my side" -Admiral Anthony Anthony was an Admiral in the Service and Commanding Officer of the SS Husnock during the years of the Mission. Regarded as one of the greatest space explorers of all time, he later commanded the Exploratory Fleet after turning down a position on the Service High Command. Early Life Anthony was born in Season 85 and was the son of General Endicott who later became Supreme Commander of the Army during the years of the War. Anthony's grandfather Jacob had been a civil administrator in the Capitol City of the Homeworld. Anthony had little to no relationship with this father, describing Endicott as a cold and rather uncaring man. :"I'm often asked if my father was really the "great General Endicott". Yes, Endicott was my father and he was many things. But, "great" wasn't one of them." -Admiral Anthony (Season 110) Early Navy Career In Season 89, Anthony enrolled in the Service Academy and was commissioned a Lieutenant in the Navy one year later. His first assignment was as the Navigator onboard space vessel ST-1703 (later the SS Husnock) which his father - then Colonel Endicott - served as commander. Just six months into Anthony's tour of duty onboard his first ship, the War was declared with the Husnock. War Service Anthony served as Navigator of ST-1703 for the entirety of the War and was present at the Battles of First Strike, Second Strike, and the Battle of the Homeworld. He was further present onboard the bridge of his ship when Endicott relieved Colonel Joseph of duty and had the officer arrested. In Season 92, while still a Lieutenant, Anthony was made Acting Executive Officer of ST-1703 (now re-named the SS Husnock) after Commander X was promoted to Captain and assigned to his own vessel. During the Battle of the Homeworld, Endicott's flagship was heavily damaged with most of the bridge crew killed. Anthony assumed an emergency position as Weapons Officer and was credited with several highly skilled maneuvers which allowed the ship to escape destruction. In Season 93, after the disbanding of the Army, Anthony was augmented to the Service in his former rank of Lieutenant. He was reassigned to the SS Husnock and, much to his surprise, appointed as the ship's Commanding Officer. The Mission From Seasons 93 to 106, Anthony served as commander of the SS Husnock during an operation code named as the Mission. The purpose of the Mission was to seek out the Husnock race, reconcile for the actions of the War, and forge an Alliance. Anthony ordered the SS Husnock outward bound from the Core Systems, crossing the Great Expanse, and proceeding to explore a vast majority of the Southern Galactic Quadrant. Rapid promotions followed, and Anthony was a Commodore by Season 96. Fearing that his vessel would be recalled due to slow progress in the Mission, Anthony severed contact with the Forum that same year and spent the next ten years operating under silent running. While never locating the Second Husnock from the War, Anthony was able to find the remnants of the First Husnock - whose planet had been virtually obliterated during the Battle of First Strike, and offer an apology at Galaxy's Edge in Season 98. By Season 102, the SS Husnock had traversed into the North Galactic Quadrant where Anthony encountered the vessel ST-2010, under the command of Captain Malachi, sent under orders from the Service High Command to find the SS Husnock and order Anthony to return home. Rather than have the Mission terminated, Anthony killed Malachi, destroyed his ship, and transferred the surviving members of Malachi's crew to augment the compliment of the SS Husnock. After many more years of searching the Galaxy, Anthony was able to negotiate an alliance with the Husnock of Anagnos Prime. He then returned to the Homeworld and became an instant hero, although he had technically committed a serious breach of his orders by breaking off contact with his superiors in Season 96 and killing Captain Malachi six years later. The Service High Command chose to ignore these incidents, and Anthony was promoted to Admiral. After the Mission From Season 106 to 108, Anthony was the Commanding Admiral of Exploratory Squadron 1975. Returning to the North Galactic Quadrant, Anthony's squadron conducted several surveys of unknown star systems before being assigned to chart the vast expanse of NARA-STL. Anthony's command was upgraded and he became Commander of Starship Group 33 in Season 108. In Season 111, Anthony returned to the Homeworld and was regarded as one of the greatest space explorers that had ever lived. He was offered a position on the Service High Command, but turned down the posting stating that "I did not wish to become my own enemy". As an alternative, Anthony became the Fleet Commander of the entire Exploratory Fleet. Ambassador to the Husnock In Season 114, Anthony was offered the position of Ambassador to the Husnock with a permanent posting on Anagnos Prime to last for at least twenty years. Anthony agreed and the assignment became official in the third month of Season 115. As a gesture to his incredible service career, Anthony was allowed to retain his rank of Admiral on active duty while serving as Ambassador to the Husnock. Summary of Service Dates of Rank * Lieutenant: Season 90 * Commander: Season 93 * Captain: Season 94 * Commodore: Season 96 * Admiral: Season 106 :'' After Season 111, when the Service rank system was expanded, Anthony was re-appointed as following'' * Rear Admiral: Season 111 * Vice Admiral: Season 113 * Admiral: Season 115 Significant Assignments * Navigator, Vessel ST-1703: Season 90-92 * Executive Officer, SS Husnock: Season 92-93 * Commanding Officer, SS Husnock: Season 93-106 * Commander, Exploratory Squadron 1975: Season 106-107 * Commander, Starship Squadron 33: Season 108-111 * Commander, Exploratory Fleet: Season 111-115 Permanent Duty as Ambassador to the Husnock race as of Season 115 Awards and Decorations * Star Cross * Distinguished Service Cross * Conspicuous Service Legion * Medal of Commendation * Medal of Achievement * Exploratory Commendation Medal * Navy Expeditionary Medal * Service Expeditionary Medal * Navy Campaign Medal * Husnock Service Medal * Space Command Ribbon * Flag Staff Tour Ribbon * Space Service Deployment Ribbon * Marksmanship Ribbon Category:Military Officers Category:Navy Officers Category:Service Officers